Appliances and other energy-consuming devices are commonly shared by various members of a household or other environment. In many situations, these members are likely to have different settings preferences for those appliances and devices. For example, one member may prefer a thermostat setting of 68° F. while another prefers 78° F. while yet another prefers 64° F. These preferences may have significant impact on energy consumption as members of the environment readjust settings based on who is present. For example, as members enter and leave a room (i.e., transition to and from the room), the temperature may need to be readjusted (e.g., heated or cooled to meet the new demand). Thus, significant energy savings could be achieved by arriving at an optimal configuration for various appliances and devices.